


【EC】Violin or Chicago？

by DCC222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 22:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 小提琴家查尔斯和杀手艾瑞克在便利店买东西的时候互相拿错了对方的小提琴盒子。当然，艾瑞克的盒子里面装的是芝加哥小提琴冲锋枪。为了一切都回到正轨，他不得不……？坑多不辣手，我都会填完的……吧。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

1.

三十八分钟。

秒针一颤一颤地走着，查尔斯盯着便利店柜台上的钟，又对了对自己的手表，盘算着离他的最后期限还有几个表盘上的小格。他前面排着好几个人，店员慢条斯理地找着零钱，不慌不忙，身后的微波炉刚刚传来“叮”的一声。

他离剧院走路需要十五分钟，当然，如果开车话，依据现在的交通状况，这个时间可能会拉长到一个半小时。

查尔斯此刻已经能想象到瑞雯会怎样对他咆哮了：“真的吗？查尔斯？你出门为什么不带伞？你不能在外甥的毕业演出上迟到！”

没错，他当然不想。自从他的妹妹结婚生了宝宝，他就觉得这个小家伙是全世界最可爱的天使，所以在小格雷顿眨巴着大眼睛求他在他们幼儿园的毕业演出时伴奏一首《小星星》时，他根本就没有办法拒绝。

查尔斯·泽维尔，小提琴演奏家——勉强算——他还没有独奏过，只是在地方交响乐团里有一个小小的席位，正在努力坐上首席的位置。但就算他成为了乐团首席，也很难说到底能不能拥有自己的舞台，毕竟现在还会花钱听交响乐或者古典乐的年轻人简直比自动售货机底下藏着的硬币还要少。

不过无论如何，有一个“很会拉小提琴的舅舅”还是让格雷顿很骄傲，他甚至在一星期之前就一直在期待这一天。

该死的雨，他就不应该相信天气预报！

查尔斯抱着胳膊，手指烦躁地在外套上点来点去，外面的雨点又急又密地砸在地上，发出和白噪音一样的声音，店员的“下一位！”和瑞雯的专属铃声同时响了起来。

“我被堵在路上了……马上就到！”查尔斯把透明的塑料伞喝鞋套递给店员，又手忙脚乱地把小提琴盒子放在一边，用肩膀和脸颊夹着手机，从大衣口袋里掏出钱包，一边还看了看柜台上的钟：还有二十七分钟。

挂上电话，他根本顾不得拿找的零钱，单脚跳着套上鞋套，抓起地上的盒子就冲了出去，小格雷顿听起来就快要哭了，他的心也快要碎了。

让自己外甥在幼儿园毕业演出上哭泣的舅舅简直罪无可恕！他这样想着，冲进了雨幕。

“还有十分钟，查尔斯，你再不来格雷顿就要哭了。”

查尔斯刚走进剧场，还没来得及将伞放进伞套里，他的妹夫就迎了上来，顺手接过了他手里的小提琴盒子。

“抱歉，汉克，天气预报说今天没有雨的……”查尔斯脱下鞋套扔到一边，跟着汉克到了舞台前，他的小外甥正穿着黄色的星星戏服，黄色的一个尖角立在头顶，眼眶已经红了。

“查尔斯！”格雷顿一见到他就扑了过来，“我以为你不来了。”

查尔斯摸了摸他的头发，轻声安慰他：“不会的，我怎么可能错过这个呢？”

把小家伙安抚好，查尔斯终于来到后台，汉克已经把盒子放在桌子上，瑞雯正在鼓捣一顶姜黄色的五角星帽子。

“这是你要带的，我希望尺寸合适，这已经是能找到的最大的了。”

“天哪，我一定要带这个吗？我只是一个伴奏。”查尔斯还想做最后的挣扎。

“这是你不想穿戏服的代价。”瑞雯把帽子按到他头上，退后两步欣赏了一下效果，“还挺合适，孩子们会喜欢你的。”

其实不用这么做，查尔斯就已经很受孩子们欢迎了。他蓝蓝的眼睛里永远带着笑意，头发软软的，长得好看，又显年轻，还会叫孩子们“My darling”，格雷顿常常要担心他会被其他小朋友抢走。

五角星在查尔斯头上还是不太稳，小提琴家只能认命地扶着帽子，抛下又开始鼓捣家庭DV的夫妻，一个人来到桌边，像之前无数次做准备工作那样，轻轻拨开了提琴盒的扣子。其实这时候只要他再细心一些，就能早些发现盒子上本来不存在的划痕和金属扣上多出来的锈迹，然而他只是一门心思在想怎么才能让这顶该死的帽子在他头上更稳一些，毫无防备心地就一把掀开了盖子。

“？”

他看着盒子里的东西，愣了两秒钟，好像觉得自己看见了幻觉，猛地把它关上，深呼吸了两下，又再一次把它打开。

“？？？？？？”

老天。上帝。耶稣。

查尔斯不知道还能叫谁。他拿起里面的一件东西，又像是烫手一样马上把它放回去，将盖子紧紧压住，涨红了脸，连呼吸都变轻了，一句话也说不出来，前后看了看，生怕别人发现这边的异样。

不管里面是什么，那些他叫不上名字的枪管、枪托、还有那一卦子弹……

都不是他的小提琴！！

四十六分钟。

怀里的计时器“卡塔卡塔”地响着，艾瑞克按了按自己的口袋，数着还有几声他的目标会到达预定地点。外面的雨下得很大，他靠在柜台边，看着玻璃窗上像小瀑布一般的水流，等着他的咖啡，柜台边的咖啡机正在汩汩地冒着热气。

这里走到他的藏身点只需要八分钟，还有充足的时间，他甚至还能慢悠悠地喝完这杯便利店的廉价咖啡，这是他出任务之前的习惯。突如其来的大雨不会给艾瑞克带来丝毫影响，和现在身后正排队买伞和鞋套的人不同，他一向未雨绸缪到可怕的地步。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔，杀手——专业的——他还从未失手过。人命远远没有人们通常想象得那么值钱，只要价钱合适，你几乎能买到世界上任何一个人的命，如果不行，那说明价钱还不合适。但不是什么人都能做这行，杀手必须专注、精准、快速，所以不必担心，在街上和一个杀手擦肩而过的概率不会比可乐卡在自动售货机里的概率高很多。

咖啡机的嗡嗡声停了，艾瑞克从机器下面把杯子拿出来，胸口的计时器微微震动了一下，提醒他距离目标出现还有三十五分钟。他喝着咖啡，心情稍微高亢起来，因为今晚他带着最喜欢也是最趁手的装备：改良型芝加哥小提琴冲锋枪。

和一般杀手喜欢用狙击枪不同，艾瑞克总是喜欢弄出大场面、大动静，所以冲锋枪是他最好的选择，他也不在意有人看到他的脸，反正最后大家都会死，没人能抓住他——而且“教会”有专门处理垃圾的同事会来打扫。

味苦微烫的液体滚过他的食道，让他觉得暖和了些。艾瑞克不喜欢雨天，他是一个体温偏低的人，如果静静不动地潜伏几个小时，有时候甚至会让不太精确的热感器都忽略掉他的存在，所以他讨厌那些自带凉气的水滴。但雨天也能很快冲刷掉血液和腥味，所以就工作日来说，大雨会带来很多便利。

把最后一滴咖啡喝完，艾瑞克捏扁了杯子，从地上拿起伪装的小提琴盒子，打开伞，推开了便利店的门。

一进入雨夜，杀手就像是一只贴着雨幕潜入森林的狼，悄声无息。

“嘿，你！走路不带眼睛的吗！”这个城市永远不缺醉醺醺的醉汉，刚出门，一个穿着塑料雨衣、手上还拿着啤酒瓶的家伙就晃晃悠悠地往他身上撞，艾瑞克一侧身，对方就撞到了墙上，恼羞成怒地想找他的麻烦，大概是觉得这个不是特别壮硕、又拿着小提琴盒子的男人不是太有威胁。

但他错得很离谱。

“让开。”艾瑞克不带任何感情地说。他灰绿色的眼睛往对方脸上一扫，棱角分明的眉峰微微挑了挑，刚才还嚣张气焰十足的醉汉就打了个寒颤，人类趋利避害的本能让他不由自主地后退了一步，脑袋里敲响警钟：这个看似冷淡英俊的男人好像很不好惹。

“走路小心点！”最后虚张声势地吼了一声，醉汉拉着塑料雨衣的帽子，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，跌跌撞撞地沿着墙根跑了。

这点插曲浪费了杀手三分钟。等他来到准备好的藏身处，目标还有二十四分钟就会出现在预定地点，而他需要做的就是在目标出现的一瞬间把他打成筛子。

艾瑞克跟着威廉·史崔克已经一个月的时间了，他每个周二的晚上都会到这个秘密实验室来，待到很晚才回去，这给了他下手的好机会。杀手并不关心史崔克到底在搞什么实验，他就是拿钱办事而已，雇主要求一并破坏所有实验成果，这个时候芝加哥小提琴就是他最方便的伙伴了。

史崔克是退伍军人，警戒性很强，但是别担心，他有一万种方法把自己完美地和黑暗融为一体，只要他组装好他的枪……

要不是艾瑞克太过自信，他大概能早点发现不对劲：这个盒子保养得太好了，根本没有和他一起东奔西跑历经危险的伤痕，就连锁扣上的金属都毫无锈迹，本来里面的东西他就算闭着眼睛也能在20秒之内组装好，但是现在——

“？”

专业能力极强的杀手默默把盖子关上，隔了两秒钟，才再次把它掀开。

“？？？？？？”

改良型芝加哥小提琴，11.43毫米口径，有效射程400米，枪管长267毫米，配备柯尔特自动手枪弹，初速382米/秒， 战斗射速200发/分钟，因为线条流畅，拆卸后能藏进小提琴盒而得名。

无论如何，它都不是一把真的乐器。

艾瑞克把弓弦拿了出来，仔细地看了看，不得不承认，盒子里的……

是一把货真价实的小提琴！！

2.

查尔斯睡得一点也不好，他是在大清早被一声车鸣笛吓醒的。他做了一晚上被逮捕、带走、百口莫辩、在监狱里隔着玻璃窗和瑞雯打电话、小格雷顿也不认他，最后只能落得下场凄凉的噩梦，那声鸣笛直接让他以为FBI已经破门而入了。

他猛地坐起来，抱住枕头挡着脸想挡住梦中的子弹，整整愣了十秒钟才缓过神来。

天哪，还好……没有子弹，没有穿着黑西装的特工，只有满头冷汗的自己蜷在床上。查尔斯挪到床沿边，弯下腰，倒勾着脑袋，伸手把床底下的盒子扒拉了出来，小心翼翼地打开一个小缝，偏过头，皱着眉，闭起一只眼，眯着另一只眼往里看。

奇迹没有发生，他的小提琴仍然没有回来。

要不是昨天剧场里好歹找出了一把之前演出的小提琴，他就只能在外甥的毕业演出上翻车了。查尔斯完全不知道他是怎么完成演出（还好小星星并不是很难拉），又是怎么和瑞文汉克道别，又是怎么回到的家，他感觉一切都像蒙着一层棉花，而棉花制造机就是床底下的这个盒子。

这一切都是梦，醒过来的时候一切就结束了——他昨晚是这么告诉自己的，然而并没有。小提琴家只能再次轻手轻脚地把盖子合上，又把它推回床下，从枕头底下摸出手机，在搜索栏里打出几个字：“小提琴 枪”。

搜索结果很多，他点进了第一个，眼睛跟着那些字母和图片慢慢下移：汤姆逊冲锋枪，芝加哥打字机……看起来很可怕，而且好像就是他床下的那一把。

捂着额头、咬着嘴唇把搜索记录清空，查尔斯把手机扔到床上，去客厅给自己倒了杯水，在冰箱上看见舍友给自己留下的便签。

“我今天搬走了，查克，但是我会给你找到新的室友的！——罗根。”

对，他昨夜回家精神恍惚，都忘了罗根昨天就搬去和他的男朋友同居了，查尔斯扶了扶额头，再次叹了一口气。

他的房子是两居室的，嫌太冷清，刚好大学时期的朋友罗根·豪利特来到这个城市追随自己的恋人，需要一个临时落脚几个月的地方，他就只要了一点点房租就让罗根搬进来了。罗根玩架子鼓，虽然和古典音乐搭不上边，但大学时他们关系还算不错。

罗根算是一个好舍友，至少不会抗议他练小提琴。不过——好了，现在自己回家又是一个人了，谁叫他已经单身好几年了呢。查尔斯把便签揉成纸团，发泄了一下单身汉的怨念，又想到了卧室里的那把枪。

也许现在还是一个人住比较好，万一这是哪个黑道大佬的枪……他想了想，昨天自己好像只在便利店买伞的时候松过手，但他根本不敢回去，他可能会被直接抓走，然后被灭口……他也不敢报警，在便利店拿错了一把冲锋枪？他马上就会被逮进去的，就算有监控，大概也只会被认为是同谋。

一团糟，一切都一团糟，他必须先把这东西藏好。查尔斯垫着脚尖回到卧室，好像会惊动谁似的，把盒子从床底下拖出来，将里面的东西一件一件放进衣柜下面的保险柜。

他有习惯将重要证件和一些现金放在里面，以免万一被闯空门时什么都不剩下，但他没想到有一天它会派上这用场。

还好现在不是演出期，查尔斯只想像鸵鸟一样把自己埋起来。

对，只要看不到它，这些危险的东西就不存在！

艾瑞克昨天根本就没有睡。这是他第一次任务失败，还丢了一把最喜欢的枪。

“清洁工”同事们像往常一样早到，因为他一向能提前完成工作，可是这次所有人都看着干干净净的现场发愣，那个艾瑞克·兰谢尔居然放跑了目标？

他的职业声誉受到了前所未有的挑战。倒不是说他没了冲锋枪就杀不了人——正相反，他可以用一枚硬币在酒吧里杀掉三个人，但这样不符合他的美学，杀手给他的所有目标都预设好了死法。

“那你就去找到那把该死的枪，然后再干掉史崔克！”

塞巴斯蒂安·肖是他的产业链上游供应商。杀手从不自己接单，他的订单由肖统一管理，通常艾瑞克都让人很省心，这是他头一回掉链子。

“目标应该已经有所警觉了，你只能等待下一个机会。”肖还是气得不行，“给你放假，先把芝加哥找回来！”顿了一会儿，他又补充道，“抵扣年假！”

年不年假的无所谓，反正他也从来没有休过，而且也无处可去。

只是雨季到了，他不喜欢在外面乱跑。

清晨，艾瑞克潜回了自己的安全屋。天还蒙着一层灰雾，凉气能在裸露的皮肤上凝成细细的水珠，街上几乎没有人。

这个城市习惯了深夜狂欢，晨昏交替的时刻却最让人困倦，那些夜行者已经回洞，而整个社会又都还未苏醒，杀手是钢铁森林里唯一警醒的肉食动物，对他来说，找到拿错枪的人易如反掌。

——因为，那个小提琴盒子里嵌着铭牌，上面用好看的花体字写着一个名字：查尔斯·泽维尔。

艾瑞克把这个名字输进了教会的系统，杀手们有着自己的情报网，如同蜘蛛丝一般繁复细密，他多少都能在上面找出点什么。过了十秒钟，一条信息弹了出来，是一个地址，来自于房产局的业主登记记录。

看样子这个泽维尔是一个遵纪守法的好公民。艾瑞克又把这个地址输入搜索框，看到一条昨天刚发出的租房广告。

“诚意招租！本人搬家，为室友招新伙伴！房间明亮宽敞，室友年轻貌美（男，单身），会拉小提琴，不会做饭，房租便宜，地段优秀，不要错过！”

他把鼠标光标停在了“小提琴”这个单词的前面，眼睛转了转，就拨通了下面留着的电话号码。

夜晚又再一次到来，查尔斯更加坐立不安了。他把家里所有的灯都开着，生怕有人摸进来用枪指着自己的腰。

现在这状况，要是有人杀他灭口，恐怕一时半会儿都没人能发现。

拜托，他当然不敢把事情告诉任何一个人！

小提琴家把电视的声音开得很大，有一搭没一搭地喝着水，试图转移自己的注意力，却还是被突然响起的门铃声吓了一跳，一哆嗦就把水泼在了自己裤子上。

“Fuck！”他手忙脚乱地擦了擦棉质的居家裤，上面还是留下了湿湿的痕迹。门铃又响了一下，不紧不慢，查尔斯的心在狂跳。

难道真的有人来了？他们会很有礼貌地按门铃吗？是了，暴力拆卸的话会让楼里的其他人起疑心的……

深吸一口气，他蹑手蹑脚地挪到门边，看了看贴在门上的屏幕。

外面是一个有着暗金色短发的英俊男人，看起来身形不算强壮，衣着普通，不是黑西装，也没有戴墨镜。

不行、不行，一定要冷静。现在装不在家对方会起疑心吗？自己的伞还放在门口，这个天气，出门不可能不拿伞的。我这里什么都没有，没有冲锋枪，更没有什么该死的子弹！也许他只是个送快递的呢？

查尔斯一边胡思乱想，一边皱着鼻子，拿起了手旁的通信电话，问道：“你好，请问你是？”

男人好像被门铃下面的小喇叭里传来的声音吓了一跳，他后退两步，犹豫地看着小小的摄像头，查尔斯发现他的声音竟然非常好听：“你好，我叫艾瑞克·兰谢尔……我看到了罗根·豪利特的招租启示，说这里有一个房间在出租？这里对我来说非常合适，所以——”

对，罗根，他说要帮自己再找一个室友……原来我的房子那么受欢迎的吗？

小提琴家鬼使神差地打开了门，完全忘了自己裆部还有一大片深色的水渍：他发誓，他会这样的原因绝对不是——好吧——可能有四成，最多一半——是门口的男人长得真的是他的菜。


	2. Chapter 2

3.

“嗯……”

阳光从窗帘的空隙透进来，穿过飘在空气里的细小灰尘，形成一道细细的光柱照在查尔斯的脸上，热意从他的鼻尖一直划到下巴，迫使他用手背遮住了眼睛。

这座城市连下了好几天的大雨，太阳总算是露了一点头，这让查尔斯有一种总算从浸润的水汽中解脱出来的错觉。他慢慢坐起身，抓了抓在睡梦中翘起来的头发，打了一个哈欠，楞了两秒钟，才被鼻尖若有若无的一丝食物香气激得完全清醒了过来。

是煎蛋和培根！

查尔斯眼睛一亮，翻身下床，却在摸到门把手的前一秒停了下来，跑回去对着穿衣镜仔仔细细地把头发捋顺，又把睡得卷到腰上的T恤拉了下来，提了提裤子，确保自己看起来还不错，才整理了一下表情，打开了卧室的门。

“嗨，查尔斯，你来的正好，”他一周前刚住进来的舍友围着围裙，正把黄澄澄的煎蛋夹出平底锅，“我做好了早餐。”

天知道从来没有人给他做过早餐，罗根没搬走的时候他们做的最多的事情就是一起点外卖披萨。

“博物馆绝对浪费了你的才华，艾瑞克。”查尔斯把餐桌的凳子拉了出来，乖乖放好刀叉，“没人告诉你你可以去做米其林厨师吗？”

“你的房租实在是太便宜了，我只是想做出一些小小的弥补。”

艾瑞克背对着他给煎蛋挤上番茄酱，查尔斯盯着他的背影，很庆幸当初选择了开放式的厨房装修——这位新舍友系着围裙的窄腰真的是他妈性感极了。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔绝对是世界上最好的舍友。这个刚拿到历史学的相关学位，即将进入博物馆工作的男人简直是所有人梦寐以求的同住人，学历高、有礼貌、工作正经、不可能带乱七八糟的人回家，最重要的是，还会做饭。查尔斯还记得他搬进来的第一天就做了一顿将自己的胃完全捕获的晚饭，让他一秒钟就打破了“暂时自己一个人住”的决定。

更要命的是，不知道是不是有着德国血统的原因，艾瑞克身上自带一股严谨又认真的气息，查尔斯有时候甚至觉得他做饭的时候虽然穿着围裙，但手上拿着的不是平底锅，而是手术刀。再加上那张棱角分明的脸，老天，简直是每一个点都正中他的红心，要不是卧室里还躺着一把来路不明的枪，他现在可能已经开始制定如何拿下艾瑞克的计划了。

想起那把枪，查尔斯的头又开始痛了起来。它就像是一个不知道什么时候会爆炸的定时炸弹，小提琴家总算知道人类的“鸵鸟心理”不是毫无道理的，他现在连衣柜门都不想打开。

“查尔斯，你不饿吗？”

他的思绪不知道飘到了哪儿，直到艾瑞克扶着椅背，从背后将盘子放到了他面前，温热的气息拂过耳背，才猛地回过神来。

“不，我……我只是在想别的事情。”

上帝，查尔斯有些时候真的分不清他到底是有意还是无意，但现在真的不是一个好时机！他一边低头划开荷包蛋，一边在心里默念了好几遍“把持住把持住把持住”，才戳起一片培根，低着头让食物塞满自己的嘴。

“唔，我一会儿要出门，今晚可能晚些回来，晚饭不用做我的份了。”他觉得脸上有些发烧，开始掩饰性地没话找话，“我得去一趟我妹妹那里。”

如果不是一直低着头，查尔斯就会发现坐在他对面的男人听到这句话之后微微挑起了眉毛，偏头看了看紧闭的卧室门，若有所思。

“好的，那我等你回来。”

艾瑞克等这个机会已经等了一个星期。

杀手本来没打算用那么长时间的。在他的设想中，自己应该装作应租人潜入目标家，直接把人打晕，然后找出枪就马上走人，他在常年的摸爬滚打中已经练就了炉火纯青的打人技巧，甚至能用一个力道和位置恰到好处的手刀就让目标忘记这半个小时之内到底发生过什么。

当然，他运气不错，在目标应门的一瞬间，艾瑞克就确定自己找对了地方。从小喇叭里传出来的声音明显有些发抖，杀手能够想象到一个从没见过真枪的人突然发现自己的小提琴变成一把冲锋枪会是什么样的心情，也许还会担心自己被杀人灭口。不过这种担心是多余的，杀手杀人是要收费的，给钱了吗就想让他杀人？

于是，与计划一样，他努力扮演一个有礼貌的普通青年，想先哄对方打开门——但他没想到这个叫查尔斯·泽维尔的男人却根本没怎么犹豫就放他进去了，好像没什么紧张感——显然不是，那个人居家裤上的水渍说明他曾经紧张到把水都打翻在了裤子上。

而杀手也莫名其妙地跟着他进去参观房间，事情不知道为什么没有按照他的设想发展：反正绝对不是因为男人的蓝眼睛和白皮肤恰好是他最喜欢的类型，也绝对不是因为两人的身高差让他刚好能看到一段好看的脖颈，以至于他不想在下面留下手刀的痕迹。总之，在本来应该拿回芝加哥小提琴的半个小时之后，他稀里糊涂地就决定住进这间公寓，反正他的枪一定就在这里。

这只是用一个更为温和的方式把它拿回来而已，杀手想。

想要神不知鬼不觉地找到冲锋枪，就必须要解除目标的戒心，直呼对方的姓名和适当的肢体接触是非常直接有效的方式，他之前为了接近某个目标而学习了几个月的厨艺也派上了意想不到的用场。每次查尔斯吃饭时候软软的棕发和鼓起的腮帮子都让他想起把瓜子屯在嘴里的小仓鼠，用可爱来形容一个男人也许有些不合适，但这是艾瑞克那一瞬间唯一能想到的形容词。

要是再这么待下去，他就该转行成家庭煮夫了，杀手不得不加快计划的进度，终于在住进这里一周之后让他逮到了机会。

非演出期的小提琴家几乎不出门，而这次托查尔斯妹妹和外甥的福（艾瑞克已经在视频电话里见过那个喜欢粘着查尔斯的外甥了），他总算是寻到了机会去找他的枪。

小仓鼠吃完早餐就出了门，走之前没忘记把卧室锁好，这样欲盖弥彰的行为就差没告诉艾瑞克“这个房间有问题”，不过实际上，杀手已经在他睡觉的时候摸遍了公寓里的其他地方，就差查尔斯的卧室还没进去过。

他先是尽职尽责地洗好盘子收拾好桌子，再随手从口袋里摸出一个回形针，用牙齿把它掰直，半跪在小提琴家的卧室门口，只花了五秒钟就轻而易举地开好了锁，民用公寓的锁太容易开了，也许他应该提醒一下查尔斯。

艾瑞克推开门，打量了一下整个房间，看到查尔斯的居家服被整整齐齐地叠好放在床上，上面还放着洗干净的换洗内裤。床边是一个琴谱架，黑色的铁质架子上挂着琴谱，上面有小提琴家写的笔记，用淡灰铅笔写就的字母很好看，虽然艾瑞克一点也不懂小提琴，但他似乎能看到查尔斯静静站在窗边拉动琴弦的模样。

阳光一定会给他的脸庞镀上一层淡淡的奶金色，衬得蓝色的眼睛更加炫目，空气中流动着美妙的音符，也许他嘴角还会有一点笑容——

不行不行不行停停停，自己是来找枪的！

杀手摇摇头，顺着琴谱架往下看，旁边明显有一块空挡，他猜想那本来是放小提琴盒的地方，但现在那里却空空如也。

普通人能藏东西的地方无非就那么几个，艾瑞克趴了下来往床底下看了看，果然看到了一个黑色的盒子，他都不用仔细看就知道那是他的枪盒。

这也太容易了，艾瑞克在心里嘟囔，想把枪盒拖出来，但手刚碰到盒子，他就发现事情没那么简单。

他对每一把枪的重量都了如指掌，这个枪盒是空的。东西还能在哪呢？艾瑞克再次环顾四周，最后盯住了紧闭的衣柜门。

他轻轻拉开了它，果然，在衣柜最底下有一个保险柜。天哪，不要保险柜，杀手能打开很多锁，但是他最不擅长的就是开保险柜！

毕竟，如果任务要求他要从保险柜里拿什么东西，他会选择拿枪指着目标的太阳穴，逼他们说出密码。但他显然不能对查尔斯这么做。

艾瑞克摸着下巴沉思了几秒钟，转身回了自己的房间，从行李箱里扒拉出了一个小型摄像头，这是他用来观察目标行动规律时的惯用道具，没想到还能派上偷看密码的用场。

十分钟后，杀手轻车熟路地把摄像头装到了床头柜的侧面，画面会实时的传回艾瑞克的电脑。从这个角度，小小的镜头能跃过查尔斯的床清晰地拍到保险柜的密码盘，只要查尔斯打开保险柜，密码一定能被拍地清清楚楚。

现在他要做的，只是等待时机。

查尔斯不否认今晚自己心情很好。好不容易放晴的夜空不再乌云密布，而是显出一种温润的天鹅绒蓝，覆盖着天空的薄纱好像都随着雨水落下来了，深蓝的帷幔再也没有遮挡，比平时通透很多，甚至能看到一些零零碎碎的星光。

瑞雯和汉克早就看出了他的不对劲，不过他们只以为查尔斯是把自己的小提琴弄丢了，刚好借着这个机会送了他一把新的。小格雷顿也很开心，他夸赞查尔斯是“世界上最好的舅舅”，还在查尔斯的脸颊上亲了好几口，一直窝在舅舅怀里直到睡着。

这场家庭聚会一直持续到十点，汉克去哄格雷顿了，瑞雯把他送到门口，查尔斯一想到艾瑞克还在家里等自己，心情就雀跃起来——可能和他今晚喝了一点酒有关。

“你和你那个新舍友，相处得还不错？”这点小动作瞒不过和他生活了几十年的妹妹，瑞雯把外衣递给他，貌似随意地问道。

“还不错。他有德国血统，马上要去博物馆工作，还会做饭，你知道我一向不擅长这个，今天早上我们吃了煎蛋和培根……”

“好了，我会去你们的婚礼参加的。”瑞雯打断他，在心里扶了扶额头，她哥哥已经单身好几年了，这是她第一次见到查尔斯这样。

“我们没有——”查尔斯脸一下子红了，“他——”

“‘还’没有。行了，你该回家了！”

被自己妹妹冷酷无情地塞进出租车，查尔斯用发热的脸颊贴着冰凉的玻璃，刚才还隐隐约约的酒劲好像一下子上来了，他掏出手机，用指尖在上面胡乱划了划，停在一个名字上面，迷迷糊糊地就按下通话键。

那个号码是艾瑞克的。

后来他真的脑袋不太清醒了，好像艾瑞克下楼从出租车里把自己扶了上去，而自己只顾挂在他身上嗅着他发间好闻的沐浴露香味；回家之后他又神志不清地胡乱洗了一把脸，就把自己摔到了床上，艾瑞克应该是给自己换了衣服，盖好了被子，还轻轻关上了门。

按理来说，这个天气他不应该觉得那么热的。艾瑞克的气息还留在鼻尖，腰上被艾瑞克搂过的地方也在发烫，不知道是不是瑞雯的那句话影响了他，查尔斯承认现在他脑子里都是他的那个新舍友——

酒精也一定有推波助澜的作用，查尔斯双腿之间的部位开始发疼。

因为那把冲锋枪，他已经有一周多的时间没有给自己做过了，但一个成年男人显然不应该憋那么久。艾瑞克留下来的味道真的不太妙，他整个人裹在被子里，觉得简直快要透不过气来。

“唔……艾瑞克……”

他只能用鼻音小声的哼哼，无意识地叫着让他变成这样的始作俑者的名字，热度越来越高，查尔斯干脆把被子一把掀到一边，微凉的空气接触到裸露在外的小腿，却丝毫没有减轻身上的高热，他不住地在床单上蹭来蹭去，一直到把薄薄的布料都扭皱了。

一层细小的汗珠贴住了软软的头发，蓝色的眼睛也开始蒙上朦胧的水汽，查尔斯终于受不了地把手往下面一伸，探进了自己的裤子里。

与此同时，正打算检查一下摄像头效果的杀手喝了一口水，打开了电脑屏幕，只往上面瞟了一眼，就把没喝下去的水全部喷到了键盘上。


	3. Chapter 3

4.

艾瑞克绷着脸手忙脚乱地把键盘擦干，强迫自己关上了屏幕，脑袋里纠结成一团。

这没什么大不了的，查尔斯是一个正常的成年男人，谁没偷偷做过这个呢？这是查尔斯的家，就算他要带伴回来也是天经地义的自己没办法说什么现在他只是给自己做个手活而已不要大惊小怪……

一波一波的单词从他脑子里刷过去，同时还有刚才把查尔斯从出租车上弄下来的时候对方喷在他耳边的呼吸，以及带着那双一点醉意和湿意的蓝眼睛。

他不该看这个，他是一个业务能力极强的杀手，他有自制力。

“艾瑞克……嗯……”

电脑的扬声器不合时宜地传来一声隔壁房间的喘息，那声音就像在他跟前一样，就连微微上扬的难耐尾音都能听得一清二楚。该死，为什么这设备的传声效果那么好！？

布料悉悉索索地摩擦着床单，查尔斯的呼吸明显急促起来，断断续续地小声叫着一个名字，带着欲望的声响不断折磨着艾瑞克的耳膜，更别说他终于发现了一个事实——查尔斯正在自慰，是的，而且是正在想着他自慰。

他按在电脑外壳上的手指都要痉挛了，这比在目标楼下潜伏三天三夜还要折磨。艾瑞克的脑子从没有这样乱过，杀手必须专注、精准……该死！在再次听到查尔斯发出一声带着他名字的轻喘后，他猛地一把掀开屏幕，正好看到查尔斯脱下内裤，用脚趾勾着边缘将它拉到脚踝，睡裤早就被蹬到了床底下，刚才他给查尔斯亲手换上的睡衣也已经被拉到胸口，露出了男人白皙的胸肉和看上去很软的腰。

艾瑞克发誓他给查尔斯换衣服的时候一点邪念都没有，但此刻触碰到男人皮肤的触感好像一瞬间全部回到了他的手指上，让他感到一阵口感舌燥。杀手看着查尔斯握住自己腿间的器官，像是忘记该动手腕一样双眼失焦，轻轻前后摆动屁股，手指在铃口不断摩擦，咬着红润的嘴唇，裸露的皮肤已经全部烧成了粉红色，小腹都开始发紧。

他摄像头安装的位置实在是太好了，查尔斯的所有动作都被清晰地捕捉了下来。男人就这么难耐地摩擦了一会儿，终于动了动手臂，另一只手紧紧抓住身下的床单，开始抚慰自己。查尔斯当然知道自己的敏感点在哪里，拇指和食指套成圈不断挤压冠状沟，双腿打开让手臂更方便动作，一边撸着自己一边迷迷糊糊地撑起身子去拿床头柜里的润滑剂。

那管润滑剂是新的，他分不出手去撕开包装，只能用牙齿咬开盖子上的塑料膜，叼着管身把它拧开，挤了一些在微微湿润的顶端，冰凉的触感让他稍微缩了缩脚趾，嘴唇被咬得更紧了。

“唔……哈啊……”

艾瑞克从来不知道查尔斯压抑的呻吟是那么性感，他紧紧盯着屏幕，简直移不开眼睛——男人半靠在床头，性器被握住不断套弄，润滑剂让手腕的动作更加顺畅，拿惯了琴弦的手包裹着发红的柱身，透明粘稠的润滑剂没几下就被摩擦挤压成为白色泡沫从他手背流下来，还发出充满色气的水声。

杀手觉得裤裆里硬得发疼。艾瑞克当然不缺可以解决欲望的对象，通常他只要往酒吧里一站就什么都解决了，但他的职业实在太特殊，所以自然偶尔也会上一上某个P打头的网站：然而没有一个人能让他硬得这样快。

查尔斯蓝色的眼睛实在是太湿了，腿根也张的更开，叼住自己的睡衣，一只手不断玩弄自己的胸口，用指腹推挤着乳粒揉来揉去，直到它完全挺立起来，性器也不断流出前液，但是都没有要射的迹象。艾瑞克不得不解开了自己的裤链，它顶着裤子真的太难受了——他知道现在自己还有救，只要关上电脑屏幕去浴室里给自己来一发，那这就只不过是因为不小心看到了不该看的东西而产生的一个意外，但是——他该死的想看，该死的停不下来！

而查尔斯好像是要延长对杀手的折磨，暂时放过了自己的胸口，又挤了一些润滑剂，把透明的液体拢起来，侧过身跪趴在床上，翘起屁股，曲起手指，探向了囊袋后面的软穴，轻柔着紧致的穴口。艾瑞克双手紧紧撑住桌子，连手背上都冒起青筋，瞳孔发暗，无论面对多血腥的场面都能云淡风轻面不改色的神经面对屏幕里的这个男人时却完全绷紧了，连太阳穴都流过了一滴汗珠。

他不能放任自己做这件事，天啊，不能。

“艾瑞克、艾瑞克……想要……”

小提琴家隐忍地叫着他的名字，用指尖抚慰着穴口处的褶皱，镜头刚好能拍到他大张的腿间和挺翘的臀瓣。查尔斯的中指不断在穴口试探着戳刺，每次都更进去一些，直到整根都插了进去，呻吟猛地拔高，咬着的睡衣衣摆落了下来，但他现在显然没有余力去管这个了。

这一刻艾瑞克知道自己完了。他自暴自弃地一把握住自己，早就渴望被抚慰的器官在他手里一跳，在看到查尔斯不断撸着自己又用食指操着穴口的画面时又涨大了一圈。

男人的手指已经增加到两根了，杀手甚至知道他正曲起指节不断地在穴里翻弄，因为查尔斯的声音听起来显然变得更加难耐。艾瑞克随着查尔斯操自己的频率撸动器官，用指腹蹭过鼠蹊，想象着是撞在甬道里的软肉上，越来越粗重的喘息和扬声器里传来的呻吟纠缠在一起，前液也流了满手。他无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，用自己都不知道的凶狠目光盯着屏幕里的人，理智终于在查尔斯又增加了一根手指的时候完全崩盘。

查尔斯显然是碰到了能使自己快乐的地方，他的动作越来越快，甚至能看到深红的软肉随着节奏被翻出穴口，湿到不行的软穴显然已经准备好接受更大的东西，连呼吸都被自己的手指操地碎碎的，带上了淡淡的水汽，腰肢也陷了下去，屁股高高翘起，让手指进出得更深入，还陷出了两个小小的腰窝。

想操他，想把他的手指拿出来换成自己的东西，想让他在高潮的时候哭着喊自己的名字——杀手终于承认，面对这样的画面，没人能忍得住，尤其是对方还在一声快过一声的叫着你的时候——简直就像是他真的在操这个把自己正玩到流水的男人。

“艾瑞克……好深——唔啊!”

查尔斯重重把自己一撸到底，最后快速地套弄了两下，手指埋入穴口，在艾瑞克的眼前射脏了自己的睡衣，然后脱力一般地倒了下去。杀手紧盯着他满足后含着生理性泪水的眼角，加快手腕的动作，也低喘着射了自己一手。

另一个房间的男人还在因为高潮的余韵而轻轻发颤，大口大口地喘着气，胡乱在睡衣上抹了抹手心，还没并拢的双腿间湿得一塌糊涂。

而艾瑞克大脑一片空白，继续撸了自己两下，等射精的快感慢慢消退之后才回过神来，上帝，他刚刚对着查尔斯……而且他还不得不承认，这是他做过最棒的一个手活。杀手抿着薄唇，扯了一张桌上的纸巾擦掉手上和桌沿上的精液，对自己陷入了深深的怀疑，并且觉得自己的职业生涯可能快要完蛋了。

得找个机会把摄像头拆掉，他绝对没有办法再次直视这个镜头——还得想办法快点拿回他的枪，否则他可能就真的走不了了。


	4. Chapter 4

5.

街边小咖啡厅的遮阳伞下坐着一个打扮精致优雅的女人。她淡金色的卷发披在肩头，穿着白色的休闲职业装，用涂着淡红色甲油的手抬起面前的咖啡杯轻轻抿一口，百无聊赖地划着手机，直到有一个男人坐到了她对面的空位上。

就像是所有等到了约会对象的少女一样，“教会”中最富盛名的军火供应商艾玛·弗罗斯特抬起头来，取下了带着的墨镜，把它放到桌上，看着刚坐下来的男人，微微笑了笑。当一男一女在一起的时候，这样的表情最不容易让别人起疑，当然，他们说的话题可不是那么友好：“艾瑞克，这绝对是你向我买过最寒酸的一样东西。我不得不提醒你，微型破拆器除非安在目标身上，否则是弄不死人的。”

“我要打开一个民用保险柜。”艾瑞克向侍者随便要了一杯饮料，用一种迷人的笑容回应道，“我不想把对方的房子给炸了。”

“真难得你有不想搞大动静的时候。”艾玛温柔地注视着他，话锋一转，“听说你把那把芝加哥弄丢了？这个制式现在已经不好找了。”

艾瑞克的嘴角轻轻一抽，放在桌上的手指也不自觉地动了动：“我会把它拿回来的。”

这点小动作没逃过艾玛的眼睛，毕竟艾瑞克平时的表情不是扑克脸就是为了任务装出来的微笑，她饶有兴趣地盯了杀手的脸几秒钟，将手倒扣在桌上：“希望如此。对了，看在老主顾的份上，我再提醒你一句，威廉·史崔克最近好像在联系教会，你没留下什么尾巴吧？我可不想看见你出现在悬赏令里，我的生意会受影响的。”

“没有。”艾瑞克不想再多说关于他那把被拿错的枪的话题，他不能在这个时候又想起查尔斯叫他名字的声音。杀手很自然地用手掌覆上了艾玛的手背，把她的手握在手心里，在外人看来就是一对情人在亲昵的调情，然而只有他们自己知道，艾瑞克在拿走艾玛手里的微型破拆器的同时给她塞了一枚只在教会的系统下流通的金币。

“合作愉快。”金发女郎甩甩头发，笑得很灿烂。

交易完成之后，杀手很快就离开了，而艾玛留了下来，打算喝完她面前的咖啡。她刚低下头，桌面上又投下一个阴影，这次她连眼睛都没抬：“你还想要什么？”

“呃，我……不是，我叫查尔斯·泽维尔。”

艾玛动作一顿，顺着声音看了过去，对面的男人拥有棕褐色的头发和一双蓝眼睛，正抿着嘴唇、很紧张的坐在刚才艾瑞克的位置上：他明显不是那个只会绷着脸的杀手。

“你有什么事吗？”艾玛见过各式各样的想向她搭讪的男人，但从来不包括眼前紧皱眉头，明显焦虑的这一种。

查尔斯没想到他会看到这一幕。当他早上醒过来看到床头柜上用过的纸巾的时候，他就知道事情糟糕了，他居然想着自己的舍友把自己撸得爽上了天。毫无疑问，他心知肚明，他对艾瑞克绝不仅仅是好感，他喜欢上艾瑞克了。

他不知道该怎样面对被自己肖想了一整晚的对象。他觉得只要看到那张英俊的脸，就绝对会不可抑制地想起昨晚在想象中对方是怎样吻着自己，腰腹的动作又深又有力，那双淡绿色的眼睛也充满欲望……但是天哪，这都是他的妄想。

幻想没什么可耻的，查尔斯说服了自己半个小时，才像做错事的小学生一样打开门，却发现艾瑞克不在家，只给他留了一张纸条，说自己去博物馆报道了。

看着那张便签上工整严正的字体，小提琴家瞬间在心里下了一个决定：他要把艾瑞克追到手。

当然，他已经和艾瑞克住在一起了，这是天然的便利。而接下来他就要找个借口去博物馆等艾瑞克下班，最好再找机会认识一下艾瑞克的同事，再——

但他在博物馆门口的咖啡厅外，却看到艾瑞克正握着一个非常漂亮的金发女人的手，笑得非常温柔。

“不好意思，我不是坏人，也不是想打扰你，我只是……请问你是否认识艾瑞克·兰谢尔？我是说——他刚才和你在一起。你们是博物馆的同事吗？他说他今天是去报到的。”

看到这幅景象，查尔斯心里一抖，也不管会不会显得太突兀，鬼使神差地就走了过去，坐到了艾瑞克刚才坐的位置上。他已经过了自己胡乱猜想的年纪，他一定要弄明白艾瑞克到底有没有处在一段关系中，如果有，他就不能做那个破坏者。

对面的女人有些惊讶地看着他，把抬到中途的咖啡杯都放了回去。查尔斯知道自己问了一个又蠢又莫名其妙的问题，但他真的不希望艾瑞克是有恋人的。快说是，求你了，他在心里祈祷，胃里的空气都被挤了出来，拜托——

“博物馆？”金发女郎挑了挑修剪得精致好看的眉峰，好像消化了一下这个问句，随即诚恳地回答道，“没错，他刚刚是在安慰我……我刚完成几具很可怕的木乃伊的研究，太久没见过活人了，想找一个活人多一些的地方告诉他接下来的研究计划。”

她根本不知道艾瑞克在搞什么，这个男人也许是杀手计划中的一环，而且艾瑞克很可能已经受到怀疑，对方显然正在调查他的身份。要是他的任务出了什么问题，艾玛可不能背这个锅：还好教会里的人都多少掌握了几分睁眼说瞎话的技能，就算内容听起来存疑，但态度上骗骗没有经验的普通人也是绰绰有余。

查尔斯松了一口气，感到胃里的空气又回来了。

“谢谢。很抱歉打扰你喝咖啡，我会帮你买单的。”

对美丽的女士再三表达了诚挚的歉意，查尔斯起身之后的第一件事情就是给罗根打了一个电话，他从来没有追过别人，都是别人来追求他——他需要一些专业的意见，毕竟罗根当时好像没废什么劲就追到了他的男朋友。查尔斯见过一次那个男孩，他总是带着一副墨镜，看起来很正经的样子，也不知道是怎么被罗根追到手的。

“我就知道他是你的菜。”罗根的声音听起来毫不意外，查尔斯听到他在电话那头有一下没一下地玩着打火机，“这很容易，你只要睡了他就行了。”

“……？”

另一边的杀手当然不知道现在查尔斯正在和别人讨论怎么睡了自己。他把微型破拆器放在口袋里，打算回家就先把芝加哥拿出来，也许查尔斯会发现是自己做的……一想到那双蓝眼睛可能会饱含伤心和失望，艾瑞克的心里就稍微抽了抽。他从没有考虑过其他人会对他怎么想，但是查尔斯好像又和其他人有些不一样。

杀手是不能过正常人的生活的，也不被允许有任何弱点。艾瑞克没想过之后的事情，也没想过脱离杀手这个行业，他可能会一直保持着全胜的业务记录，也有可能在某一次任务中失败后死去，他其实不是那么在乎。他不知道除了杀人他还能做什么，也没关心过到底有没有杀人者能在金盆洗手后安稳地度过余生，艾瑞克还是比较相信那些退出组织之后因为各种原因被追杀到天涯海角的电影情节——比如John Wick。

正当他已经快说服自己离开查尔斯身边的时候，他的手机震了震，特殊的提示音让他微微皱了皱眉头。这是有新任务时候的提示音，但他现在还在上一个任务中，肖不会给他发新的指名任务，这就意味着这是一个Open contract：所有人都能接单，通常价格不菲。

艾瑞克没打算接这一单，他拿出手机，想把信息删除，却在看到契约内容的时候直接愣住了。要知道，几乎没什么能让在血泊里摸爬滚打过的杀手像现在这样差点拿不住手里的手机，不单是悬赏金额栏里写的那个夸张的数字，还有后面附上的照片和他绝对想不到的名字。

“目标：查尔斯·泽维尔。”


	5. Chapter 5

6.

查尔斯还不知道自己已经在五分钟之前成为了杀手网络里最炙手可热的一个目标，教会里所有的注册杀手都在系统里搜索着他的名字，以至于这几个字母每间隔半秒钟就会又一次闪烁在杀手们大大小小的各种屏幕上——这没什么好奇怪的，毕竟它后面跟着的那个数字可是挂了好几个零。

身价瞬间暴增百倍的小提琴家此时正坐在回家的地铁上，半咬着嘴唇，纠结地在手机上点来点去。拜托，查尔斯，“如何才能勾引到你的室友”这种问题的可行答案是不会出现在谷歌上的。他不想听罗根的馊主意，什么洗完澡只围浴巾在对方面前晃啦，故意打湿衣服在对方面前脱掉啦……他又没有艾瑞克那么完美的身材！查尔斯有些郁闷地捏了捏自己的腰，他现在就是跟着罗根住到健身房里去也来不及了。

动动脑筋，查尔斯，想想怎么制造浪漫的气氛。至少烛光晚餐是不行，因为都是艾瑞克在做饭——也许一起看一部什么电影……电影？查尔斯灵光一闪，开始飞快地在搜索栏键入“恐怖电影 佳片推荐”，并认真地研究起了IMDb的评分，一个计划在他脑子里成型，如果他能找到一部足够有说服力的恐怖电影……

正当查尔斯在那些各式各样的恐怖海报中犹豫的时候，手机突然开始疯狂震动，吓了他一跳，差点把它掉到地上。不过等他看清屏幕上的名字，就马上又开心起来，飞快地划开通话键：“喂，艾瑞克，我——”

“你现在在哪里？”艾瑞克的声音很少那么急切，“旁边有什么奇怪的人吗？”

“嗯？我在地铁上，还有——”查尔斯探出身子看了看头顶的线路图，“一个站就到了。”

“我也在地铁站，你在月台上呆着别动，我去接你。你在哪节车厢？”

“好像是10号……我能自己找到回家的路，艾瑞克。你今天的讨论……呃，工作完成了吗？”查尔斯差点咬到自己的舌头，他不能让艾瑞克发现自己跟踪了他一路，但愿那位同事没有把刚才的事情告诉他。

“——”

艾瑞克的回答变得断断续续，最后干脆断掉了，地铁进入进站前的地下隧道，查尔斯看了看只有一格的信号格，无奈地把手机放进口袋，起身站到门前。难道艾瑞克是刚好也在地铁站吗？他低着头，想着刚才看上的恐怖片和艾瑞克的事情，没注意到身后有一个带着兜帽的男人贴近了自己。

“……到站，请注意脚下……”

机械的报站声从头顶传来，地铁门向两边打开，上下车的时候人流最是密集，男人拉紧兜帽，跟随着查尔斯下车的脚步就撞了过去，就在要碰到他的一瞬间——

“你干什么？”

一只手从前面伸过来抓住了男人，艾瑞克脸色铁青，一把将查尔斯护在怀里，语气冷得就像是要杀人。

“艾瑞克？”查尔斯没想到自己的同居人会在那么快出现在车厢门口，他愣了几秒钟，才发现对方正很紧张地牢牢抓住他的一只手，手心里都是汗，胸口起伏，明显是跑着过来的。

“我还没有拿到——我再也不敢了！”男人的声音痛到扭曲，整个人都蜷了起来，好像手腕快被捏碎一般，“我再也不会偷东西了！不要报警……”

查尔斯这时才发现自己的钱包已经半掉出口袋，他急忙把它塞回去，艾瑞克皱着眉头放开了那个差点得手的小偷，后者很快就灰溜溜地消失在了人群中。小提琴家从同居人的怀里起来，不好意思地摸摸鼻子：“哇，你刚才真帅……不是，我想说——谢谢你，否则我就不得不去补办那些倒霉的小卡片了。”

“查尔斯，你要小心一些。”艾瑞克不动声色地侧过身，将他和拥挤的人流隔开，护在身体内侧，摆出一副非常警惕的态势。这多少有些反应过度，他们是在文明城市的地铁站里，而不是哪个黑帮的交易现场——要不是查尔斯现在脑袋里正飞速盘算着被打断的“恐怖片计划”，他大概能发现这一点。

“嗯……对了，今晚你能陪我看一部电影吗？它在Hulu的推荐页上，是恐怖片，挺有意思的纪录片拍摄形式，叫《鬼影实录》，但我一个人有点……”

上帝，太突兀了，查尔斯！你就不能过过脑子，先说点别的吗！

“好。”

艾瑞克毫不犹豫地答应了，速度快得让查尔斯怀疑他到底有没有在听。

“是恐怖片。”他再次强调。

“是的，恐怖片，《鬼影实录》。”

一直到艾瑞克几乎是半搂着将查尔斯带出地铁站之后，小提琴家依然不敢相信计划居然进行得这么顺利。

结果他们吃完晚饭、艾瑞克又把厨房都收拾好之后，两个人居然真的就窝在沙发上看起了电影。查尔斯还将灯光调暗，理由是这样会更有气氛——他不确定艾瑞克是不是看出了自己想要干什么，因为他不但没有反对，还顺手把窗帘拉得更紧了。

“你可以靠过来一点。”艾瑞克还说，根本就没有问查尔斯为什么会突然想看恐怖片，“这样就不会觉得可怕了。”

“可电影才刚开始，艾瑞克。”

“我有点害怕。”艾瑞克一本正经地回答。

这句话从一个身高188cm的日耳曼裔嘴里说出来简直就是有点可爱了，查尔斯心里小小地雀跃了一下，看来艾瑞克不是对自己完全没有感觉。

电影就这么放着，一对小情侣搬入了新房子，每天都出现怪事，于是男主角在睡觉前设置好摄像机，记录下他们睡着时所发生的景象。虽然查尔斯的本意不在看电影，但他也没想到这部片子是真的恐怖，看到女主角在抖动的摄像机画面中被不知名的阴影拖着脚抓到楼下的时候，他往艾瑞克怀里缩的动作至少有四成是真的。

“天哪，这部片子真的好真实……”电视里开始播放片尾曲，查尔斯半真半假地铺垫着，故意放低了声音，“你说这有可能是真的吗？”

“有可能。他们只是为了掩盖这对情侣失踪的真相才把它做成电影的。”

“……”

艾瑞克严肃的表情让查尔斯分不清他是认真的还是在开玩笑。

看完电影，两个人分别洗了澡又互道过晚安就回了房间，查尔斯当然不打算睡觉，今天的重头戏才要上演。他穿上了最容易脱掉的睡衣，抓起床上的枕头，仔细给自己喷了罗根说的能促进气氛的男用香水，在镜子前练习了一下表情以确保自己看起来够无辜，深吸一口气，出门拐到了舍友的门前，轻轻地敲了敲门。

艾瑞克显然也还没睡，门很快就被打开，还没等他询问，查尔斯就先开口了。

“我越想越可怕，不敢一个人睡……艾瑞克，我……我今晚能和你睡一起吗？我真的有些害怕……”他尽力做出弱小可怜又无助的模样，睁大蓝色的眼睛望着对方，紧紧勒住怀里的枕头，“拜托了，我一闭眼睛就觉得我的窗帘和衣柜在动……求你了，我睡相应该不差。”

“好吧。”艾瑞克飞速地回答道，没有丝毫犹豫，“我们可以挤一挤。”


	6. Chapter 6

7.

杀手知道是自己的错。史崔克侵入了他的安全屋，虽然做的很隐秘，几乎避开了他所有的报警系统，但他还是从其中一条备用线路捕捉到了入侵的迹象。他的安全屋里没有任何能表明身份的东西，为了避开追踪，这是每个杀手的准则——然而查尔斯的小提琴被他放在安全屋里了，史崔克一定以为查尔斯才是那个一直在追杀他的杀手。

杀手表面的社会性身份千奇百怪，史崔克肯定宁愿杀错一千个也不会放跑一个，再加上艾玛告诉他对方有和教会联系过……艾瑞克知道自己不能走，他必须保护查尔斯——如果不是自己，查尔斯的生命不会被置于危险之中。艾瑞克本来打算今晚一直用高倍镜狙击枪注意对面大楼所有可能藏匿枪手的地方，一旦有危险就能先发制人，然后再趁白天查尔斯出门的时候给房子装一套监控线路。但他今晚如果能贴身保护查尔斯自然是再好不过，至少他能让狙击手看不清目标，现在的规矩里，杀掉目标或是目标保镖之外的对象是会被教会追责的，而他怎么看都只是查尔斯的房客。

所以在查尔斯邀请他看恐怖电影的时候他并没有拒绝（他向他的杀手职业生涯发誓这绝对没有其他私心），并且尽力表现出害怕的样子，这样他也许就能找到理由和查尔斯一起睡，将出意外的可能性减小到零，即使这部小成本电影在他看来根本就假到不行。

事实上，在查尔斯来找他的前一秒，杀手正打算去敲对方的门。他们睡在这个房间是最安全的选择，就算有人在他看不到的地方盲扫，也最多就只能扫到查尔斯的床垫。

得到了艾瑞克的许可，查尔斯像是一只小仓鼠一样缩到了床上，才想突然想起了什么似地问道：“我需要把我的被子抱过来吗——我是说，床好像不是很大，两床被子的话会掉到地上去的。”

“不用。这样就好。”

反正今晚他也没打算睡，怎么样都没差。

杀手关上房间里的灯，整个卧室只剩下床头灯的一点点亮光，他让查尔斯睡到了里侧，也钻到了被子里，把最后一丝灯光也拧熄了。床的确不算大，两个成年男人并排睡难免会碰到对方，艾瑞克隔着睡衣都能感到查尔斯温热的体温，查尔斯没有刻意睡得离他很远，软软的发尖随着呼吸偶尔会扫过他的脸，艾瑞克听着身边人的呼吸，发现自己竟然很喜欢这样的感觉。

他几乎没有这样和别人躺在一张床上过。杀手很少和床伴一起过夜，他讨厌睡觉时身边有人的感觉，杀人者早就习惯了独来独往，但他现在脑袋里最清晰的念头居然是“查尔斯抱起来应该会很舒服”。这不是最要命的，艾瑞克觉得自己引以为豪的自制力一定是出了什么故障，他忘记了和查尔斯睡一张床最有可能发生的一个问题：昨天他在监视器里看到的对象就在他手边，并且毫无防备。

查尔斯感到艾瑞克不自然地微微蜷起身子，往床边挪了挪，显然是还没睡着。小提琴家也跟着挪了过去，用他所能装出的最无辜的语气小声说：“艾瑞克，你睡得不舒服吗？要不我还是——”他起身想越过身边的人去拧亮床头灯，半个身子都压在艾瑞克身上，不用说，他是故意的。杀手整个人一僵，虚虚扶住查尔斯的腰，连声音也哑了下去：“别动。”

整个房间只有一点点月光透进来，刚好落在床前的地板上，查尔斯低下头，只能勉强看清艾瑞克暗绿色的眼睛。他们离得太近了……近到能感受到对方的鼻息，两个人就这么对视了几秒钟，直到查尔斯被盯到有些发热，声音都开始发抖：“艾瑞克……”

后脑被猛地按住，艾瑞克突然抬头就吻住了他。就像是终于出笼的猛兽叼住了猎物，这个吻说不上温柔，查尔斯在今天之前觉得自己的吻技还算不错，但现在他只有被对方按着吻到浑身发软的份。

杀手隔着衣服抚摸着他的腰，把膝盖也卡进了他双腿之间，查尔斯不知道自己昨天叫着艾瑞克名字自慰的模样已经被看了个遍，他只觉得自己都快被吻晕了，连睡衣什么时候被解开的都不知道。

但是没关系，他想要的就是这个。他趴在同居人胸前，不断扭腰，用腿间勃起一半的东西去磨蹭艾瑞克的，就像是一只快被对方摸到发情的猫。如果他真的有尾巴的话，大概已经紧紧缠住了那只摸得他很舒服的手臂——查尔斯很满意地发现艾瑞克的性器也硬到抵上了他的大腿。

“查尔斯，别乱动。”杀手终止了接吻，再次强调，“你不会想要接下来发生的事情的……”

“我当然想要，我的朋友。”查尔斯笑了笑，主动送上了自己的唇，反正事情也已经败露了个彻底，他绝不能让艾瑞克在这个时候刹车。

“没有套子不行，你会难受的。”艾瑞克好不容易从喉咙里挤出这句话，杀手的忍耐力只剩下了最后这一点堤坝，他还没忘记自己是来保护查尔斯，而不是来实现他昨天晚上给自己做手活时的妄想的。

“有套子……”查尔斯拉过他的手，按在了睡衣的口袋上，艾瑞克感到那里有一个小小的凸起，他伸手进去一捞就捞出了一个安全套。

“你是故意的。”艾瑞克看看那个小小的塑料包装又看看查尔斯无辜的脸，觉得心里燃起一丝小小的火苗，连声音也变得危险起来。

“我是故意的。”查尔斯舔了舔嘴唇，那里就连在如此昏暗的光线下都能看见一点红润的颜色，他凑过去又吻了一下艾瑞克的唇角，“都是我计划好的……嗯！”

“你自找的。”就算平时表现出无害的模样，艾瑞克也还是一个认定目标就出手精准又快速的杀手。杀手再次吻住查尔斯，手探进了他的睡裤，顺着臀线摸了一会儿，温热的手掌就整个包裹住肉感饱满的臀瓣开始揉捏，还及其色气地不断将两团软肉向旁边掰开又挤拢，直到他完全软倒在自己胸前。

“等……等一下——”查尔斯感到艾瑞克的指尖正不怀好意地在后穴附近戳来戳去，急忙反手抓住了他的手腕，“我还有一件事情想做。”

他把艾瑞克的手从自己屁股上拿开，从他的胸口上滑了下去，咬着嘴角脱下了杀手的睡裤。男式内裤根本用不着再脱，查尔斯从内裤前面的缝隙里把艾瑞克的阴茎掏了出来，伸出舌尖卷走了顶端流出来的前液：“天哪，你比我想象的还要大。”

查尔斯张开嘴，把握住的东西就这么含了进去。他的嘴就和看上去一样会吃男人的老二，像是要把杀手的最后一丝理智也给吸出来一样卖力地上下吞吐，还用手挑逗沉甸甸的囊袋，艾瑞克在他嘴里又硬起来一些，他听着对方渐渐粗重的喘息，忍不住摆腰在床单上磨蹭着自己。

“嗯……哈……”

艾瑞克一把按住他的后脑，挺着胯地操他的嘴，本来就红润的嘴唇被磨得更红了，查尔斯只能发出模糊的吞咽声和小小的呜咽，麝香的味道越来越浓，就在他想着可以先把艾瑞克吸出来一次的时候，杀手猛地抽了出来，拉起他的手臂一个翻身就将他死死压在了床上。

查尔斯根本就还没反应过来，被操嘴巴操出来的生理性泪水让他本来就蓝的眼睛蒙上了一层薄雾，好像没搞懂为什么他们的姿势会一下子就翻转了——他不可能知道艾瑞克的擒拿术在杀手里也是排得上号的。

“你给自己做了扩张。”

艾瑞克碰了碰湿软的后穴，轻易就插进了一根手指，软肉马上包裹上来，明显是已经做好了准备。

“刚……刚才洗澡的时候……”

查尔斯的声音越来越小，这比他想象中的还要羞耻。艾瑞克在里面按来按去，又加入第二根手指，曲起指节旋转研磨，直到查尔斯光裸的腿根全部被性器流下的前液弄得湿湿的。

“好、好了吧……”艾瑞克一直攻击他最有感觉的地方，小提琴家觉得他光是被手指操可能就能射出来——这绝对不是他的错，他都快不记得自己到底有多久没有和人上过床了。

杀手抽出手指，把带出来的肠液抹在查尔斯的乳尖上，带上套，换上了自己的阴茎。

“放松，查尔斯……”

艾瑞克将他的小腿盘在自己腰上，扣着他的胯骨一寸一寸地往里面顶，查尔斯不得不咬住自己的手背才不至于在还没有完全结合的时候就呻吟出声。这个尺寸一定能把他的肚子都顶出形状……查尔斯这样胡思乱想着，用眼角的余光看到艾瑞克伸手想去拧亮床头的台灯。

“不……啊、呜……不要开灯……”

他急得去拉艾瑞克的手，但还是晚了一步，台灯“啪”的一声被打开，查尔斯发出一声短促的尖叫，手臂交叉挡住了自己的脸。

“看着我。”艾瑞克终于顶到了最深处，他抵在里面一动不动，拉起查尔斯的一只手，十指交叉，按在床上。

“我不要……”查尔斯小声拒绝，整个身体都泛出粉红色，另一只手挡得更紧了，“不要看。”

他不知道为什么泛起了奇妙的羞耻心，明明在想办法勾引对方和在浴室里给自己做扩张的时候都没有……

“好吧。”杀手也不强迫他，只是挺腰在里面深深浅浅地又顶又磨，撞着刚才被手指发掘出来的敏感点，还俯下身来细细啃咬查尔斯的喉结，这样折磨人的做法让查尔斯连腰都在发抖，射精的冲动随着尾椎往上爬，但他好久没做过了，光靠后面的快感射不出来。

“你放、放开……”

他想抽出被压制的那只手摸摸前面，艾瑞克反而加大了力气，学着他刚才的语气说：“不要。”

杀手一次次整根抽出又整根没入，交合的水声和撞击声充斥着两个人的耳膜，查尔斯越喘越厉害，终于受不了地放下了挡在脸上的手，紧闭双眼咬着嘴唇开始套弄起渴望被抚慰的性器。一旦失去遮挡，查尔斯就再也忍不住自己的声音，呻吟一声比一声浪，好象是被这样的反应所煽动，艾瑞克箍紧了他的腰，发了狠似地顶弄，连床都被摇得吱吱作响。

“艾瑞克、艾瑞克……呜呜……我要到了……”

查尔斯终于睁开了眼睛，眼角都被操得红红的，他看着艾瑞克紧绷的表情和发暗的眼神，最后重重撸动了自己几下，就猛地弓起背，射在了两人小腹中间。高潮后的软穴生理性地抽搐收缩，艾瑞克被吸得头皮发麻，又顶了几下，把自己埋在他身体里，也低喘着射了出来。

他高潮的表情也好性感。查尔斯舔着嘴唇，迷迷糊糊地想着，伸出手抱住了艾瑞克的脖子，把心一横，决定向对方说出自己的告白。

“这真是我经历过最好的性爱……艾瑞克，我喜欢你。”

杀手没有说话，只是再次吻了他。少了掠夺的意味，只剩下温柔和能填满心脏的饱胀感。

他不用回答，一切都在这个吻当中。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔是一个传奇杀手，也是塞巴斯蒂安·肖手下最省心的一个——他本来是这么想的，直到他今天早上接到艾瑞克的电话。

“什么——你要退休？你今年是80岁了还是怎么？”肖不敢相信自己的耳朵，艾瑞克之前的省心都是假的，原来都在这儿等着他呢。

“我记得是有退休协议的吧？我会把手上这一单做完的，而且这一单不要钱。”艾瑞克的声音还是很冷淡，态度又很强硬，“如果教会不允许的话，大可以试试派人来杀我。”

肖听得头疼脑胀：“你少看点《疾速追杀》。教会不会对退休杀手发绝杀令的——我们才没这个报销条目。电影那样演只是因为John Wick的老婆是基努李维斯的粉，他和老婆还有他的狗现在活得好好的。”

“总之我会尽快完成的任务的，我的枪已经拿回来了。”艾瑞克看着自己昨晚刚有的男朋友一蹦一跳地边穿着袜子边来到客厅，捂住了听筒，“杀死史崔克之后我会把资料交接过去，再过来办一下退休手续。”

“我不会给你买失业保险的——”肖的声音被无情地掐掉，查尔斯走过来搂住了艾瑞克的脖子，接了一个甜甜的吻：“刚才瑞雯给我打了个电话，格雷顿换了牙医，他们有事不能去接他，我得出去一趟。”

“你要把他接到家里来吗？我可以准备一些小孩子吃的东西。”

“哇，你真是太好了。”小提琴家不吝于给自己的恋人赞美，又亲了他一口，拿起鞋柜上的车钥匙，“我马上就回来！”

一切都很平常。艾瑞克之后回想起这天早上，依然觉得很懊恼——他休息得太久了，以至于失去了杀手对于危险的直觉，这种直觉没有来由，却在很多生死关头救了他——但他那时真的以为他只要再过一个小时就能见到查尔斯回来。

杀手此刻只是围上围裙，打开冰箱，思考着需要准备什么食材。

查尔斯下到停车场，打开车门，坐到驾驶座上，看着瑞雯给他发来的地址和新牙医的名片。

“让我看看这位牙医叫什么名字……”他用手指把屏幕上的名片照片放大，总算看清了那行字。

“嗯……威廉·史崔克？”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 填……坑……

8.

雨季即将过去，晴朗的日子越来越多，阴云却还在天空中留着一个尾巴，像是一块吸饱水的海绵，还要挤出最后的几场暴雨才能恢复干净清爽。查尔斯将车开出车库，点开架在车载音响上面的手机，愉快地说了一声：“打给罗根。”

几声提示音之后，电话被接通，查尔斯没等对方说话就骄傲地向电波那边的人宣布：“罗根·豪利特，我从今天起就不是单身了！你再也别想向我炫耀你的感情生活了！”

“……呃，罗根在洗澡。请问我有什么能帮你传达的吗？”

不是罗根的声音，查尔斯反应了几秒，才想起这应该是好友的同居小男友：“啊……斯考特，你好。”

“是的，除了你有了恋人之外，如果我还有什么其他的能帮忙传达……”

“哦，你和他说，我不但和我的室友在一起了，他还送了我一个吊坠——可爱的小头盔！艾瑞克真的太可爱了，你们一定要见见他，下次我们可以约Double Date——”

查尔斯终于扬眉吐气，他可没少听罗根讲他的故事，天天把“操”和“干”挂在嘴边的男人一叫起斯考特外号（“瘦子”，查尔斯不知道罗么要取这个外号，不过斯考特显然不喜欢）就能听出不一样，他曾经埋怨过罗根都没考虑过单身人士的心情，但换到他自己身上也没好到哪里去，查尔斯就是止不住要小小炫耀一下的心思。

电话那边没了声音，斯考特好像是在思考到底是什么人会给男朋友送头盔造型的吊坠，不过最后他还是礼貌地说自己会把查尔斯的话转达给罗根。查尔斯满意地挂上电话，觉得世界上没什么东西能毁掉自己此时的好心情——就连保险柜里的那把冲锋枪也不能——嗯，就在前一秒还是这样。

虽然这段时间风平浪静，艾瑞克也占据了他的大部分注意力，但那个定时炸弹现在还躺在他家的保险柜里。查尔斯甩甩头，想暂时把这件事赶出他的脑海，打了一把方向，跟着导航拐进了一条岔路。史崔克医生的诊所就在剧院附近，他故意绕了一段远路，绕过了捡到冲锋枪的那个便利店，在心里唾弃自己就像一只把头埋在沙子里的鸵鸟。

“现在把那把枪忘掉，查尔斯。”

终于来到导航所示的地址楼下，查尔斯停好车子走上楼梯，想着在家里准备午饭的艾瑞克，在按门铃的同时稍微调整了一下表情。有时候格雷顿比瑞雯都能早看出他的情绪变化，他并不想让他的小外甥担心。

“你好，史崔克医生？我是来接格雷顿的。”门应声而开，一个留着军官一般短发的男人站在门口，查尔斯从他身上的白大褂猜测对方应该就是史崔克医生。

“当然。请进。”

要不是他现在刚勉强强迫自己把冲锋枪赶出脑海，查尔斯大概能发现所谓的“诊所”门口其实连招牌也没挂。他跟着身着男人进了诊所，四下打量了一下房间，他不是没看过牙医，不过这个地方看上去比他去过的要更……复杂，有一些他没见过的仪器，并且安静地有些过分。

“他还有最后的检查，还需要几分钟。”史崔克好像看出了他的疑惑，做了一个“请坐”的手势，还给他倒了一杯水，“诊察区在里面，护士们会给他洗牙。说真的，你外甥有必要注意蛀牙了。”

“是的，他总是吃太多布丁。”查尔斯的耳朵有些红，和格雷顿分享布丁最多的就是他自己……史崔克医生看起来严谨又专业，他决定以后不管格雷顿再怎么求他都不能再给他布丁了。他像是要掩饰作为舅舅的不称职一般赶紧喝了一口水，摸摸耳朵，坐到了等待区的沙发上，查尔斯对牙医诊所有一种天然的紧张感，当然，一个爱吃甜食的人从小就对牙医有敬畏之心，他几乎下意识地对史崔克所说的话全盘照收。

“你真的一点也不像。”

“抱歉？”查尔斯因为这句没头没尾的话而抬起头来，他这时才发现史崔克手上有一道灼伤的痕迹，像是弹痕。

“我是说，我没想到能那么容易就抓住你，查尔斯·泽维尔。”

“什……”

查尔斯感到危险逼近，但是已经晚了。他眼前开始变得模糊，力气迅速从他的四肢像是水流一般淌出去，他想撑起身来，却只能软绵绵的又软到回沙发，一阵晕眩感无情地向他袭来。

“——就像是一只没什么警戒心的兔子。”

史崔克的最后一句话查尔斯已经听不到了，他就这么失去了知觉。

把最后一点蛋液搅匀浇到揉好的面粉上，艾瑞克穿着和他冷酷杀手身份一点也不搭的可爱围裙，将蛋糕模具放进了烤箱。从烤箱干净的内壁来看，它恐怕从被买回来开始都没怎么使用过，不过之后他或许可以多给查尔斯做一些吃的。

在今天之前，艾瑞克从没想过他除了枪、炸弹、鲜血之外还能有别的生活——和查尔斯相处的一段时间让他拥有了烤箱、围裙、男朋友……还有家。如果艾玛、肖或者随便什么认识他的人看到他现在的样子估计要吓死，但他根本不在乎，他现在只有一件事要做：把查尔斯从史崔克这件事里面完全摘出来。

他把他在教会里的信物给了查尔斯，那个帅气的头盔（虽然艾玛总说它丑不拉几）是他的标志，在open contract中难免有很多杀手会盯上同一个目标，为了避免利益纠纷，通常最先接近目标的人会在附近放上各自的信物，这就表示“此单有人”。而将信物直接放到目标人物身上则说明杀手已经取得了目标的信赖，离完成任务很近了，其他人这个时候就会放弃任务目标，毕竟抢别人的工作成果是行业里的大忌。

查尔斯只需要出去转一圈，他就能达到“宣示领地”的目的，如果自己跟在目标身边又不动手反而会令人起疑。

至于史崔克——委托人一旦死亡，委托自然就会作废。设定好烤箱的温度和时间，艾瑞克拿出微型破拆器，打算把他的芝加哥拿出来，然后换上准备好的仿真模型，他相信小提琴家并不能分辨出它们有什么不同。他只要找个机会诱导查尔斯说出这个“小秘密”，然后再指出这并不是真东西，让对方完全放下心来就能解决问题，查尔斯没必要知道他的真实职业。

在安装破拆器之前，杀手随意瞟了一眼他放在头盔吊坠里定位器的位置，他必须保证查尔斯带着格雷顿回来之前一切都已经恢复原样。那个小红点闪烁在屏幕上，离家还有一段距离，艾瑞克看着那个位置，皱起眉头，感到有一丝不对劲。他的眼色突然一沉，猛地起身，以最快的速度奔向查尔斯的卧室，将东西安在保险柜的门上，在小小爆破声还没消失之前就从铁柜里拿出了他的枪，再从床底拖出提琴盒子，将组装零件全部一一放了进去，整个动作行云流水毫不拖沓，显示出他作为杀手极强的专业素养。

他的脸色冷的可怕，但同时又透出一股之前从未有过的焦虑。艾瑞克·兰谢尔，你把一切都搞砸了，过久的安逸生活已经扰乱了杀手最重要的判断力，他只希望一切都还来得及。

查尔斯所在的地方，是威廉·史崔克的实验室。

小提琴家被一阵刺耳的噪音弄醒，觉得自己好像是刚从深海里浮上来，太阳穴突突地跳，心脏也像是要跳出胸腔，头痛欲裂。他眼前的雾气还没有散去，只能模模糊糊地看到一个影子，他下意识地挣了挣，发现自己被绑了起来，一动也动不了。

“你醒了。”

那个模糊的人影走过来，抓住他的头发迫使他抬起头，查尔斯痛得眯起眼睛，痛觉渐渐将他的神智扯回了脑子，他才反应过来自己是受到了袭击。

一定是因为那把枪！

“格雷顿……在哪里？”

查尔斯现在顾不上自己的安危，他没想到对方已经摸清了他的家庭关系，如果瑞雯他们也被牵扯了进来，还有艾瑞克——

“你的演技在我这里是没有用的。”史崔克逼迫他露出脖颈，从旁边拿过一把手术刀，“破绽百出，连给你打电话的到底是不是你妹妹本人都搞不清楚，信息也没做过加密，简直是太容易了，容易到像是一个陷阱。”

冰凉的刀刃贴着小提琴家的颈动脉，他甚至能感受到锋利刀锋的滑动，查尔斯吞了一口口水，冷汗顺着太阳穴流了下来。

“你能在教会里所有杀手的眼皮子底下活过一整天，现在又被我轻易抓住，这很矛盾——矛盾，代表着可疑。我很好奇你到底是谁。”

“教会——什么？”

查尔斯一个字都没听懂，这些东西听起来和装在小提琴盒子里的冲锋枪根本没有半点关系。手术椅很结实，他突然后悔大学时候没有多和罗根一起去几次健身房，这样至少现在他不会连手都动不了。

“别装傻了，我早就已经把你调查了一遍。还是你想让我相信你真的只是一个守法公民？”

我真的只是一个守法公民啊！查尔斯无法把这句话说出口，他搞不清楚状况，卧室的保险柜里又的确有一把不应该出现在那里的枪——而且史崔克的手术刀已经移到了他的喉结周围，他毫不怀疑自己只要动一动脖子上就会留下一道血痕。

“它在我的卧室里……”查尔斯最终还是决定说实话，胸膛急剧起伏，眼角因为害怕而有些湿润。史崔克为了让威胁更具实质性，手一偏，直接在他的衬衣上划了一道口子，以显示锋利的刀刃是真的可以让他吃到苦头。艾瑞克给他的吊坠滑倒胸前，史崔克像是突然对这东西产生了兴趣，扯下它，仔细看了看，对查尔斯刚才说的话一点也不在意。

“这是教会杀手的信物，看来那些杀手们也并不是一无是处，还是有在好好工作的。”

“还给我！”

小提琴家顾不上危险的手术刀，剧烈挣动起来，胸口渗出细细的血珠。史崔克干脆退开一步，将吊坠捏在手里，欣赏着查尔斯晚到的挣扎，似笑非笑地开口道：

“啧啧啧，可怜的小东西，你不知道自己早就已经上了死亡名单吗？”


End file.
